<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>youre fucking ALIVE? by spaceMaverick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764192">youre fucking ALIVE?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick'>spaceMaverick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killjoys 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, t rating for brief language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We both heard that, right?” Joyride asked in a small voice. Redwood could only nod.</p>
<p>“Heard what?” The Girl asked.</p>
<p>Joyride pushed her hair back behind her ear and put a hand on The Girl’s shoulder. “We just think we recognized a name, ‘s all. Haven’t heard from them since… wow, almost a year ago.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killjoys 'Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>youre fucking ALIVE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is literally just what its called in my google docs i had no idea what to call it so here we are</p>
<p>i've never talked about fun ghoul's first crew here??? so there's no fic to read that will give you context, sorry.</p>
<p>ghoul's first crew was made up of five other kids in his commune: joyride dreams and crow runner, the leaders, and foxglove, solar flare, and redwood. they lasted from march to september of 2015 when a firefight killed solar beam and foxglove, and gave fun ghoul the scarred right side of his face he has now. ghoul and redwood split of as a duo, until ghoul split from <i>her</i> as well, and redwood rejoined joyride and crow. the three of them found the girl in a destroyed camp and adopted her. and then crow died in april of 2016. this takes place sometime after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://toyhou.se/spaceMaverick/characters/folder:1705814">i have a toyhouse page for my killjoy ocs (as well as my canon interpretations) here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“...so congrats, to Featherhead and Golden Dew for</i> that <i>stunt in Zone 4.”</i> Dr. Death-Defying’s voice floated in from the next room where Joyride was listening. Redwood shifted her legs in a half-hearted attempt to get them to stop hurting while she focused on threading a barely-functional needle. She’d torn yet another hole in the inner thigh of her pants and it wasn’t comfortable or fashionable. It was a slow day, a welcome rarity in the fast-paced lives the crew had been living while they set up the new community. She’d really taken her shelter for granted as a kid; making houses was fucking <i>hard.</i> They’d gotten lucky when they found The Girl in her own empty camp that they could use as a starting point.</p>
<p>So Redwood was relaxing. Sue her. It was nice to sit and listen to Dr. D while doing some easy work, as long as there wasn’t any bad news. There was an upbeat, unintelligible song playing and Redwood could hear Joyride singing quietly in the way she did when she was singing to The Girl. As the song faded out, Redwood stood slowly to rejoin her friend with her newly patched pants. The Girl smiled up at her from her spot in Joyride’s lap, and Redwood leaned against the table to turn up the volume on the radio.</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’ve got something special planned, tumbleweeds: a new guest in the studio every day of next week. So keep good track of our Sun’s comin’ and going, ‘cause here’s who’s up.”</i>
</p>
<p>As Dr. D listed names, Redwood grabbed her notebook and wrote them down. He wasn’t giving any hints as to what they were talking about, but they might as well tune in. She was in the middle of scrawling “Jukebox Jam” when he listed another, more familiar name.</p>
<p>“And to wrap up we’ve got Fun Ghoul on the 21st. Mark your calendars, folks! And now, if you haven’t heard it already, here’s a new track from Blank Canvas…”</p>
<p>Whatever Dr. D played next, Redwood didn’t know. She couldn’t hear it over the rush of her own heart, pounding in her head. When she looked to Joyride, she had a similar stricken expression. Her long dark hair had fallen into her face from what must have been a sharp turn of her head towards the radio. “We both heard that, right?” She asked in a small voice. Redwood could only nod.</p>
<p>“Heard what?” The Girl asked.</p>
<p>Joyride pushed her hair back behind her ear and put a hand on The Girl’s shoulder. “We just think we recognized a name, ‘s all. Haven’t heard from them since… wow, almost a year ago.” Something darker flickered in Joyride’s eyes, but she let out a loud sigh and eased The Girl off her lap, pushing herself to her feet and stretching. “Well! I guess we’ll just have to tune in for the week. Could be some interesting stuff.” She was talking a little louder, moving a little more forcefully. The Girl followed her out of the room, and Redwood let them do whatever it was they were going to do. She sat down heavily on an old chair, wincing as it creaked.</p>
<p><i>Almost a year.</i> Almost a year since things had fallen apart. Redwood looked down at her right arm, the one with a small patch of lighter skin where a Drac had shot her. It didn’t feel very representative of the terror she’d experienced getting it. But it was nothing compared to what happened to Fun Ghoul. <i>Or Foxglove. Or Solar Flare.</i> It had been almost a year since two of her crewmates had died. Joyride hadn’t received any lasting wounds, and Redwood knew she felt guilty over it. She remembered the shaky yet tender hands that had twisted gauze and bandages over Fun Ghoul’s eye, and the hypervigilance she cared for her remaining crew with. Back before Crow got ghosted, he was the only one who could get her to slow down and care for herself. She was thankful Joyride had gotten through that phase of her recovery, because Witch knew Redwood couldn’t help.</p>
<p>The calendar had a new mark for the 21st, “FUN GHOUL?” in bright red, feverishly circled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate writing dr d's dialogue i have no idea how this man speaks</p>
<p>i promise im trying 2 write more of my ongoing fics i just have so many ideas that go in all sorts of directions and i get distracted. i have two other fics that are still in progress in my drafts lmao its a mess......... idk if posting more stuff makes it better or worse but i love sharing stuff, especially more lore-specific stuff like this! its my own little world ive created for these characters :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>